The Susis Naruto
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: -Edited second  bah - Oneshot. Naruto dan Hinata saling suka, namun saling memendam rasa mereka. Sampai suatu hari Naruto menyatakannya pake lagu! AU! OOC! Gaje!


**The Susis Naruto**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Susis © Sule: Prikitiew! XD**

**.**

Inilah desa Konohagakure. Dimana banyak shinobi dan kunoichi hebat, biasa saja, dan tidak hebat—alias pemula.

Banyak kelompok shinobi yang terbentuk di desa ini, tak terkecuali Rookie 12. Kumpulan shinobi dan kunoichi dengan tingkatan gennin dan chunnin—bahkan ada yang sudah jounnin. Tebak saja sendiri, ya…

Rookie 12 ini pun terbagi lagi menjadi beberapa tim—yang anggota-anggotanya masing-masing diketuai oleh jounnin yang sudah ahli—dan tentunya sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Dan… Marilah kita sorot dua tim dari Rookie 12 ini; Tim 7 dan Tim 8 saja dulu. Karena ini khusus, loh. Author-nya aja sampai curiga antara dua orang—salah satu dari masing-masing kelompok—yang kaya'nya ada hubungan khusus. Hm...

Memangnya mereka siapa aja? Lah? Kok tahu, sih... Nguntit, ya? Yak! Betul, tuh! Dari Tim 7 ada Naruto Uzumaki, bocah duren tokoh utama yang hebat, cakep, tangguh, dan kuat. Dari Tim 8 ada Hinata Hyuuga, kunoichi anggun dari Hyuuga, lembut, malu-malu, dan lemah dulunya—jadi kuat dan tangguh sejak kenal Naruto, haha...

Masalahnya, dari pandangan-pandangan tajam mereka berdua ini, menunjukkan adanya sinyal cinta di antara mereka berdua. Kaya' judul lagu Sule itu, loh—Sinyal Cinta. Dan, mereka ini saling menyukai satu sama lain.

Tapi, yang duluan menyukai adalah Hinata. Pertama kali bertemu, ia langsung menaruh hatinya pada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto, ia belum bertemu Hinata saat itu. Jadi, saat Hinata menampakkan dirinya, barulah ia langsung terpesona juga.

Ya. Saling menyukai. Mereka menyimpan perasaan itu dalam hati masing-masing—belum menyampaikannya, begitu...

Sampai sekarang, mereka juga belum sadar kalau mereka itu sudah saling mencintai sejak pertama jumpa. Jiah, Author dimarahin sama Readers—nyontek lagu orang.

Tapi, di usia mereka yang semakin beranjak ini, mereka ingin langsung menyatakannya di hadapan satu sama lain. Ya, begitulah. 'Jangan jadi pengecut,' kata hati mereka masing-masing.

Tapi, denger-denger dari teman, kalau perempuan duluan yang 'tembak', itu nggak wajar. Entah darimananya? Author juga bingung. Ditambah lagi, Hinata itu orangnya malu-malu kucing kaya' Haku Yowane.

Eh? Kenapa Haku kesini?

"_**Jangan samakan gue, woi!" protesnya pada Author.**_

Wah, saya dimarahin. Jangan OOC gitu, dong, Haku-san. Nanti Dell jadi nggak suka, hehe. Bacot, ah... Lanjut!

Nah, karena Hinata itu PEREMPUAN—tidak wajar 'tembak' duluan, dan dia juga si PEMALU dari Hyuuga, jadilah ia—maksudnya, jadilah Naruto yang 'dor!' duluan.

Tapi... Lagi-lagi, hati Naruto menciut. Dia juga mulai ragu-ragu—seperti meniru sifat Hinata. Bahkan, masalah itu sampai menyebar ke teman-temannya. Sedangkan Author nggak kasih tahu siapa-siapa, dan Naruto-nya pun masih merahasiakannya. He? Darimana mereka tahu? Bodo', ah.

Sementara sohib-sohibnya Naruto udah pada tahu, mereka pun ikut membujuknya agar cepat-cepat nge-'shoot' Hinata.

**-Pada suatu hari-**

Pagi hari di perjalanan menuju Konoha Gakuen; Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, dan Neji. Hubungan mereka nggak bagus di canon, AU-nya hancur banget, ya?

"_**Tak punya taring, tak punya cakar, lo kok takut**_," Sasuke tiba-tiba nyanyi nggak jelas.

"?" Naruto bingung. "Lu kira Hinata harimau, macan, atau semacamnya, apa?" omelnya. "Ya, nggak mungkinlah Hinata punya taring sama cakar. Ditambah lagi, dia itu malu-malu. Ngapain gue takut?" tambahnya panjang tambah lebar sama dengan luas, nggak nyambung.

"_**Cantik dan anggun, lemah gemulai, lo kok takut**_," Shikamaru juga rada OOC ikut-ikutan nyanyi sambil menguap di sufiks-nya.

"Hm," Naruto manggut. "Tahu aja, Hinata 'kan cewek Hyuuga, pasti anggun, dong!" pujinya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi?" Kiba menanyakan maksudnya—sambil sedikit memiringkan kepala.

"_**Kalo nyerocos, kalo ngedumel, aku takut**_," Naruto membalas pertanyaan Kiba dengan bernyanyi.

"Iya juga, ya," pikir Sasuke OOC—garuk-garuk kepala.

"_**Kalo cemberut, diam membisu, juga takut**_," Naruto curcol lagi pake lirik lagu—bernyanyi maksudnya.

"Ya, ya, ya~" gumam Shikamaru—benar-benar—malas, malas sekali. "Besok sajalah kita pikirkan," ajaknya.

"Ya sudah." Naruto menyetujui.

**-Skip, besoknya saat di sekolah-**

Tap tap tap

Naruto berjalan menuju kelasnya lewat halaman sekolah—memang begitu jalurnya.

"Ohayou," katanya pada diri sendiri.

"Ohayou," balas Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya.

"Nggak bilang sama lu, baka," omel Naruto.

"..." Kyuubi pundung, nggak tahu dimana. Wong, perut Naruto kecil segitu, bisa pundung dimana, coba?

Tap tap

Naruto sampai di depan pintu kelasnya, membuka pintunya dan—

"_**Susis... Wowowo susis... Suami sieun istri...**_"

—Neji dan Tenten—pasangan yang belum tahu statusnya—menghadang Naruto di pintu kelas.

"Hei, jangan sembarangan, ya!" Naruto protes. "Memangnya gue punya istri, heh?"

"_**Susis... Wowowo susis... Suami takut istri...**_" Neji ikut-ikutan OOC dibuat Author; bernyanyi, sepertinya sudah mengerti dan paham dengan masalah Author.

"Yap!" Naruto ikut paham. "Gue ragu nge-'dor!' Hinata."

"..."

"..."

Mereka terdiam, bingung dan saling pandang, juga berpikir.

"_**What am I going to do?**_" Naruto menyadarkan mereka dengan bernyanyi. "_**But I can do anything**_," sambungnya lagi.

Tap tap

Mereka berjalan menuju bangku mereka yang posisinya berdekatan.

Tap

"Langsung 'tembak' aja kenapa?" usul Tenten yang sudah duduk duluan.

"_**Pilih mengalah, takut kena salah. Apalagi salah, jadi salah tingkah**_," Neji asal bernyanyi.

"Nah, lu itu tahu!" seru Naruto, menggebrak meja sambil berdiri. "_**Picingkan mata, cari aman saja**_—"

"—_**Kalau membangkang, urusan bakal panjang**_," Tenten menyambung asal—juga—sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Yeah!" Naruto teriak lagi. "Apalagi itu, huh! Gimana jadinya nanti!"

"..."

"..."

Diam lagi.

"Tunggu!" tahan Naruto tiba-tiba. "Kalian... Kalian darimana tahu masalahku ini?" tanyanya curiga.

"Siapa lagi, kalau bukan mereka," kata Neji memberi tanda. "Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba."

"Bah, dasar mereka bertiga," Naruto sweatdropped plus geleng-geleng kepala. "Jadi… Bagaimana?"

"Udahlah, Nar. 'Dor!' aja langsung…" Neji maksa. "Lagian 'kan, gue ini—sepupunya Hinata—ikut dukung juga, kok."

"Ya!" Tenten mengangkat tangannya. "Aku juga ikut!"

"..." Naruto masih berpikir. "Oke deh! Besok langsung 'shoot' aja, deh!" tekadnya sudah bulat.

"Bagus!" ujar Neji dan Tenten—hampir—bersamaan.

Tap tap tap

Neji dan Tenten pergi dari kelas, menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Naruto. Naruto, sih... Nggak peduli itu. Dia masih mau menyiapkan mentalnya besok.

**-Di luar-**

"Ayo, Neji!" kata Tenten, berlari. "Cepat!"

"Hai!"

Drap drap drap

"..."

"..."

"Hampir sampai!"

Drap drap

"Yak!"

Drap

"Sampai!" seru mereka serentak lagi.

Mereka sudah berada di taman sekolah—yang agak jauh dari kelas mereka. Disitu sudah berkumpul anggota Rookie 12 yang lain, minus Naruto dan Hinata. Oh ya, lupa. Ada Sand Siblings juga.

"Minna, siap besok?" tanya Neji semangat.

"Yes, sir!" jawab mereka hormat—seperti tentara yang mau bersiap perang.

**-Skip again, keesokan harinya-**

Mas kameramen, jangan curang, dong! Masa' kita langsung sorot Naruto sama Hinata di taman kemaren? Huh, bikin fic orang hancur aja!

Sudah, abaikan! Lihat saja itu, saksikan! Naruto 'shoots' Hinata. Gyahaha!

Tep

Naruto berjalan mendekatkan diri pada Hinata.

"..." Mata sapphire keren Naruto menatap lautan mata bening lavender Hinata dalam-dalam, namun nggak sampai tenggelam. "Hinata, kau mau jadi pacarku?" tanyanya to the point.

"!" Hinata blushing hebat, kena hipnotis dari lautan hebat sapphire Naruto tadi. "A-ano... A-aku... Eto... Ma-ma... U!" ujarnya gugup—asli malu dan blushing. "Aku mau!" katanya lagi, lebih jelas.

Hup!

"_**Uye... Uye... Prikitiew!**_" Sasuke keluar dari posisi persembunyiannya, meneriakkan kalimat barusan.

Tap tap

"_**Susis... Wowowo susis...**_" Shikamaru bernyanyi malas sambil berjalan pelan.

TA—DAAA!

"_**Suami sieun istri...**_" Anggota Rookie plus Sand Siblings langsung keluar berhamburan semuanya—menyambung nyanyian Shikamaru tadi. "_**Susis... Wowowo susis... Suami takut istri...**_"

Huaaa! Skenario Author salah!

Ternyata ada juga Kakashi-sensei, Asuma dan Kurenai—pasangan sensei suami istri, Gai-sensei si semangat masa muda, Tsunade, Jiraiya... Eh? Shizune-san juga!

"Suiiit suiiit..."

"Cieee!"

"Sir... Kuit..." Nggak bisa siul, gitu deh jadinya.

"Ciee, prikitiew!"

Dan teriakan lainnya. Mereka menyoraki pasangan NaruHina yang baru saja dimulai itu.

**.**

Para kru-kru sekalian... Kalian udah dapat nyanyian mereka pas dengan liriknya, 'kan? Rekam ulang, ya! Oke, selamat menikmati nyanyian mereka tadi.

**-Owari-**

_**Tak punya taring, tak punya cakar, lo kok takut**_: Sasuke OOC jadi nggak jelas '==v -dihajar Sasu-fans-

_**Cantik dan anggun, lemah gemulai, lo kok takut**_: Shikamaru juga jadi nggak jelas =w=' -di Kageshibari-

_**Kalo nyerocos, kalo ngedumel, aku takut**_: Naruto juga rada OOC XDa Kaya' dari Tsundere jadi Yandere. 'Kan jarang-jarang ada Tsundere yang OOC jadi Yandere XDD -jeduagh-

_**Kalo cemberut, diam membisu juga takut**_: Ini juga Naruto :D

_**Susis… Wowowo susis…**_ _**Suami sieun istri…**_: NejiTen -?- 8D Ahaha~

_**Susis… Wowowo susis…**__** Suami takut istri…**_: Ini hanya Neji =w=

_**What am I going to do? But, I can do anything**_: Naruto! Pas 'kan? XD Kalo udah 'pas'? 'Mantab!' XD -plak-

_**Pilih mengalah, takut kena salah**_: Neji 8D

_**Apalagi salah, jadi salah tingkah**_: Naruto 8Dd

_**Picingkan mata, cari aman saja**_: Ten-Ten-Chii! XDd

_**Kalau membangkang, urusan bakal panjang**_: Si Panda -?- lagi :D

_**Uye… Uye… **__**Prikitiew!**_: Si Neji OOC "=w=a -Jyuuken-ed (?)-

_**Susis… Wowowo susis…**_: Shika, mendokusei =3= -apadah-

_**Suami sieun istri…**_ (ALL)

_**Susis… Wowowo susis… **_(ALL too)

_**Suami takut istri…**_ (ALL too!)

**Nah, sekian mengingat momentum memori-?-nya XDd**

**Ini fic NaruHina-parody, 'kan? ****=w=a**

**Bang 'Sule: Prikitiew!', saya pinjam lagunya, ya, kang! ****XDa -SKSD mode: on-**

**Parah, ini editan yang ke-3... =w='**

**Bego' amat, dah. Fin desu~ XD -bah-**


End file.
